


Myrtle Snow, Proudly To The Flame

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Just my little take on Cordelia's thoughts about Myrtle at the end. Trying to transfer a  lot of my ff.net work to here xx





	Myrtle Snow, Proudly To The Flame

The moment she’s said it, I couldn’t quite believe what she was actually asking of me. She had been such a big part of my life for so long and I wasn’t ready to lose her, not again. The moment I became Supreme, I would never forget how proud she’d been…like any Mother would be for her Daughter. Fiona may have been the one to give birth to me but Myrtle Snow was my Mother, she was the one I’d always gone too when I needed help. She was the one who raised me, took care of me when I was ill…the one who gave me back my sight, who never left me.  
...  
As we walked along the dusty road, sun shining brightly, I feel the nauseous feeling building inside me. Everything in my heart is telling me not to do this, not to end the life of the one Woman who meant more to me than anything else in this world. It would be so very easy to deny her request but I also know that if I refused her then part of her would resent me for it, she’d deny if of course but I would be able to tell every time she looked at me and I couldn’t bare that. I take that few steps forward, I smile proudly and I grant her request.  
...  
The tears fall from my eyes as I watch the scene in front of me, the Woman I loved burning right in front of me. Knowing I’ll never see her again terrifies me, she was the one who always made everything better and now I’m on my own. She stood tall and fought for what she believed in, she killed Cecily Pembroke and Quentin out of revenge for her death the first time around but also to help me and in the moment when she killed them…..she knew that she herself would die for it eventually. Today was that day and while I have many regrets about burning her at the stake, I know it has to be this way. I thank Misty Day for giving me the extra time I had with her but I know I need to move forward with my life. Myrtle Snow was a proud Woman, a decent Woman who deserved a lot more than she got. The two things she will always have is love and respect because for as long as I am alive I will make every new Witch aware of how wonderful she was, she may never have been Supreme like Fiona but she was, as far as I’m concerned my Mother and she went proudly to the flame.  
...  
-fin


End file.
